Breaking the rules
by Panda Playground
Summary: Sneaking around in the woods so they can see each other, will they get caught? After all, they are disobeying the law...


4 am. Rain is falling down the sky as I make my way through the woods. This is forbidden territory for women as well as men. If I get caught, I will be hanged in the town's square for everyone to see. But I am more than willingly to take the risk. I have to. It's the only way I can be with Klaus.

I made it to the spot where we usually meet. Klaus is not here yet. I wait, the rain has stopped, but my clothes are soaking wet. 15 minutes passed. Still no Klaus.

Did something happen? Did someone see him? Did he get caught? I can't keep waiting for much longer, I have to go to work.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, then heard a voice. "Well, well, young lady. What brings you here ? Is it that foolish boy? He is not good for you, you shouldn't be with him. You're a smart girl, why can't you see what he's doing to you? Do you at least know what he is? Did he tell you that? Do you know this is forbidden territory? I am afraid I have to take you to the major."

I am terrified. Nothing good happens at the major's office. Of course I know what Klaus is. But does it really matter that he's a vampire, if I really love him?

I am dragged out the woods, where there are a few more people waiting for me. They put handcuffs on me, and push me forwards. Around us, people stop to stare, curious to see who this offender is. When they see it's me, they're shocked. Apparently, no one can believe I would go against the law. But still, what about Klaus? Was he caught too? Or just late? Will he think I dished him? Or will he come look for me?

Finally, we arrive at the major's office. I have to wait, for there is another offender in there. As I wait, I can here the screams. Clearly , there is a woman in there. And then, it's over. The woman is led out, and I'm brought in. The men leave the room, and a fear I have never encountered before settles upon my heart. Torture devices everywhere. Guns, knives,axes, need I tell more? I feel as if my legs were going to break under the weight of my body.

" Come closer, my dear." Oh God, he's a pervert as well. What happens next, I will spare you. Although I can say it was very unpleasant and very painful.

Afterwards, I'm brought to this horrible looking place. It seems as if could collapse any moment, burying anyone in it. It's even worse on the inside. And cold. And smelly. God that smell! I have never smelled something that horrifying. There are cages all over the room. There are people in it. They treat us as if we're animals.

Exploring the room, I notice that there are mostly women in here. What did they all do? Why so many women? I thought men were most likely to break the law? Well, since I have nothing to do here, why not count the men .

Let's see. One, two, three,... Okay, maybe two, I'm not sure whether he is a he or actually a she... So there's two, three, four,fi...

Is that...? No it can't be! Klaus? Why didn't I see him immediately? I can only see his back, but he is right there , I'm sure! He turns around, and I can see his face.

Despite the injuries, it's definitely him! He sees me too, and smiles.

I ask him what's going to happen to us.

" They are going to hang us tomorrow. But don't worry I've got everything under control."

What is that supposed to mean? I can't ask him now, nobody here knows vampires exist, let alone there is one among us. I will wait till everybody's asleep. In the mean time, my eyes never let go of his.

Finally, night has fallen , and when I think everyone's asleep, I dare to ask him. " What did you mean by I've got everything under control?"

"Well my dear, I've been compelling you to drink my blood ever since we met, just in case. This way when you die, you'll turn into a vampire."

"But why? Did you know that we would get caught one day?"

"There was always that risk, and I couldn't stand living my live without you."

A tear runs down my cheek. He thinks I'm upset because I'll be a vampire soon. But I'm just happy. All I wanted was to be with him forever.

"But they know vamps exist, how come they don't know how to kill them?"

"Well, it's the 15th century, people aren't exactly smart, to say politely."

The night was very short. We were awakened, and brought to the square with bags on our heads and ropes around our waists to keep us together.

Once on the square, I could feel the rope, thrown around my neck. The bag is lifted from my head. I smile, knowing that I will be out for a few hours, and then I will have enough time to escape, along with Klaus.

The floor beneath me fell away, and everything went black.

A few hours later, I was awake, feeling better than ever. Klaus was standing in front of me. He took the rope of my neck, and together we ran away. I ran faster than ever. I would have loved to see everyone's faces when they saw that there were 2 bodies missing. But I can't, and that's okay, because I now have a new life. A life with Klaus, not having to sneak around anymore. A life without ending!

That's what I thought. But all good things come to an end.

My name? Elena.

Born March 30th 1450; turned October 18th 1467; died October 19th 1467.


End file.
